


Found you

by MolSebGod



Series: Captured Tommy [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Dream finds Tommy, Manipulation, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: "You can run, but you can't hide"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Captured Tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067288
Comments: 9
Kudos: 285





	Found you

It was a relatively peaceful day at Techno's house. Tommy was outside, building a snowman and Techno was cooking dinner for him and Tommy to enjoy.

Suddenly Tommy came running inside, panicked. "What's wrong, Tommy?" Techno asked, Tommy looked around frantically. "Dream is here." Tommy blurted out, quickly hopping into his box. Techno quickly looked outside to window and saw a familiar green figure walking up to the house. Techno picked up an axe for protection but made sure to not look like he was preparing to attack. He pretended like he was gonna go chop some wood, walking outside, down the small flight of stairs. Eventually looking up at Dream.

"Oh, Hello, Dream" Dream tilted his head. "What are you up to, Techno?" Dream asked. "Oh, I was going to go chop down some wood, wanna come with?" Dream chuckled. "I'd love to but no thanks. I didn't come here to chop down trees." Dream replied coldly. "Why are you here anyways?" Techno asked, playing dumb. "Oh, Just wanted to chill at your house." Techno raised an eyebrow. "Do you like my house that much?" Techno asked him, Dream simply laughed and starts walking past Techno. "Woah there, Dream, have some manners. I haven't even let you in." Dream moved to the side of his front door and Techno walked back up the flight of stairs to open the door and let Dream inside.

Dream looked around for a minute until Techno spoke up. "Enjoying my house?" Techno asked, Dream laughed. "Look, Techno. Let me stop beating around the bush." Dream put a hand on Techno's shoulder. "I'm looking for my **friend** Tommyinnit." Dream looked to the two bowls of soup on the furnace. "And it's funny because..." Dream walked over to the warm bowls of soup. "I'm pretty sure you live alone. There's no reason to make two bowls of soup. Plus, there's a snowman outside and I don't think you are the type of person to build snowmen." Techno tried his best not to break a sweat at Dream's words but it was very hard. "What if I am, Dream?" Dream chuckled. "Oh Don't joke with me, Techno. I know he's here." Dream said and looked over to the small box near the corner of the room.

Tommy was trembling inside the box, he was both nervous, scared and...glad? Dream did call him his friend didn't he? Tommy's head feels like it's spinning, he's feeling way too confused right now. Dream tapped on the box and Tommy flinched causing the box to shake a tiny bit. Dream raised an eyebrow and opens up the box. Light hits Tommy as Tommy screamed loudly. Techno gripped his axe, ready to swing, until Dream suddenly...hugs Tommy.

"Hey, Buddy, I've been looking for you. You ran away and I was so worried about you. I was afraid that you were alone." Dream said softly to Tommy. Techno stood there in shock as Tommy's tears flow and he hugged Dream back. "I was so scared when I realized you were with **him** of all people. He could've chopped you up any day! I was so scared for you but now I know you're safe." Tommy sobbed into Dream's shoulder. "You've always cared so much about me, Dream. Thank you." Tommy responds. Techno stood there watching Dream say those words and his little brother melting into it. Into his trap.

_"Kill him."_

_"Blood for the blood god."_

_"Hit Dream in the back right now."_

The voices said to him louder and louder every passing second. Techno tried to stay calm and not alarm his brother but it gets harder every second.

"Let's go, Tommy." Dream said, leading Tommy outside. Techno whipped his head around to their direction quickly.

_"He's taking Tommy! Get him!"_

_"Do not leave him with that green bastard!"_

_" **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD"**_

Techno stepped outside. "Dream!" Techno shouted. "Stay over here, Tommy." Dream whispered to Tommy and Tommy obliged, moving away from the confronting men a little. "Where do you think you're taking my brother?" Techno asked with a harsh glare. "Home." Dream replied. " **This** is his home." Dream chuckled. "Look at him, Tommy. Deciding where you live for you. Pretty controlling, Don't you think?" Dream asked, Tommy looked around nervously. he didn't know who to side with. "C'mon, Tommy, come with me. I'm your **friend** , remember? He doesn't actually care about you. He just wants you on his side so he can get help to destroy L'manberg!" Tommy looked at his brother, who's glaring at Dream. "Come on, Tommy. **I'll** take care of you." Dream reached his hand out to Tommy when he was suddenly sent flying away.

Tommy jumped out of surprise. Techno stood tall in front of Dream. "Listen here, Dream. Let me get one thing straight." Techno said as he grabs Dream by his hoodie. "Lay one of your dirty fingers on Tommy and I'll make the blood shed from the last war look like **a fucking puddle** " Techno threatened. Dream laughed and pushed Techno away, getting up from the snow. "Tommy belongs with me, Techno. We actually care about each other. I know you just want him to help you and your little anarchy schemes." Techno was practically seeing red at this point. "WHY WOULD HE WANT TO BE WITH THE MAN WHO'S LITERALLY THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS EXILE SHIT?!" Techno shouted, Dream grinned. Tommy was a little intimidated. He hadn't seen Techno this angry before. "Why don't you ask **Tommy** who he wants to stay with instead of speaking for him?" They both looked over at Tommy. Tommy was suddenly put in the spotlight. He looked around frantically, not knowing what to answer. Suddenly, something dropped out of his pocket.

 _"Friendship_ _Emerald"_ Tommy rubbed the snow off of it gently and all the fond memories he and Techno had during childhood up to today flashes before his eyes. He smiled at it then put it away and looked up at them. Technoblade has opened up with eyes a lot more. Although, he still can't let go of Dream, he feels much safer with Techno. "I choose Big T." Tommy said loud and clear. Dream's expression dropped and Techno smiled warmly at his brother.

"Well, Guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Dream said coldly, pulling out his axe and swung it at Techno. Techno dodged it, thankfully. Tommy ran over to the two in panic. "Stay back, Tommy!" Techno shouted, Tommy stopped abruptly as the two strongest warriors in the land fought against each other. Techno got a hit on Dream and Dream winced briefly before going back to swinging the axe at Techno. Techno got slashed quite badly on his leg but still stood his ground and continued attacking.

After a good minute, they were both relatively injured. The Blood gushing out of their wounds stained the white snow but in the heat of battle, that is of the least concern to both of them. Suddenly, Dream did something that caught Techno completely by surprise. He suddenly pulled out a crossbow and shot an arrow tipped with weakness at Tommy. Tommy managed to dodge it a little but it still got his shoulder. Tommy fell to the ground and Techno quickly turned to him. "TOMMY-" Tehcno called out but when he was concerned with Tommy, Dream slashed him with his axe on his back and Techno fell to the ground. "Long live the Blood god." Dream laughed as Tommy's tears flow down his cheeks.

"TECHNO!" Tommy screamed, running over to him, despite the fact that Dream was right there. Tommy dropped down next to Techno and as he was about to check on his brother, Dream pulled him up. "Hey! Let go!" Tommy shouted, Dream laughed. "You ran from me thinking you can escape." Dream gripped Tommy's arm harder. Tommy winced in pain. "I'll be taking you somewhere else. Somewhere where you'll stay put for once." Dream said as he dragged Tommy along with him. Techno opened his eyes up a little bit, clinging onto whatever consciousness he has left. "I'm sorry, Tommy" Techno whispered as the snow fell over him and his consciousness slipped away.

Dream continued dragging Tommy through the forest and Tommy kept trying to escape his grip but to no avail. "It's useless to fight back, Tommy." Dream stated, Tommy glared at him. "Why? Why can't I just run away from you and just never see you again, you green bastard?" Tommy asked and Dream laughed.

_"You can run from me, Tommy, But you can't hide."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good and hope there aren't any mistakes LOL- I just felt like writing this bc I'm a sucker for protective brother techno and sadness- anyways thanks for reading :)) See y'all later!


End file.
